Kite D. Drystan
Kite D. Drystan, known as both "Tide Turner Drystan" and "Blue Wonder Drystan", is a pirate and captain of the Blue Wonder Pirates. He originated in the Kingdom of Avshon, a small and insignificant country in the South Blue, where he spent the majority of his early life living in poverty. He is of humble roots, his tiny family comprised of only himself, his mother, father, and younger brother. Drystan's parents had common careers, farming being the family business. Drystan's ambition to become a pirate spawned from his unappealing ordinary life. Tired of being poor and without opportunity, Drystan decided to sail the seas in search of wonder and excitement. Drystan's ultimate goal is to develop his own legacy and to become a legend through his own exploits. An adventurous lad, Drystan prefers traveling to different places and meeting new people over acquiring fortune, his only reasoning for assembling a crew being that he did not want to journey alone. His definition of a treasure is something that can be cherished rather than used for monetary gain. As a leader, he is a an unorthodox combination of headstrong yet impulsive. He rarely cracks under the pressure of the intense situations but his solutions to these problems aren't usually thought out as well as they are executed. Therefore, he is viewed in a mixed light by his crew. Some members believe that he is capable while others think he is unfit for the role of captain. Nevertheless, regardless of what they may think, they still choose to follow him due to his charisma and overall trustworthiness. Besides his thirst for adventure, Drystan also has an overwhelming compassion which prompts him to help others without consideration for any possible concequences. An individualistic youth, Drystan does not favor the doctrine of the World Government and has rebelled against it repeatedly; personally believing that an institution should not possess so much control over the world. He has little respect for statues and traditions, his blatant disrespect of authority having earned him a dangerous label. As of right now, he currently has a bounty of 100,000,000 which is the highest in his crew. It is the third bounty he has received and he obtained it for leading the near destruction of a marine garrison at Ironspire and perpetuating civilian unrest. He was awarded his first bounty of 30,000,000. after he and his crew liberated the Komugi Islands from the oppressive rule of tyrant Vyker Malasseai and his personal army, unintentionally ruining the investments of a World Noble and several corrupt Marines in the process. His second bounty of 70,000,000 was obtained after he defeated the Pirate Witch Xantha, one of the South Blue's fiercest, and uprooted the Black Rose organization from the Xainara Kingdom. In addition to his previous deeds, which have ruined the interests of numeorus powerful individuals, Drystan has earned him a long list of personal enemies and rivals. His most notable arch nemisis is Vice Admiral Merriweather Jagger who he first fought against during the Ironspire incident. After being dealt a devastating injury by Drystan which left behind a nasty scar, Jagger has made it his personal mission to bring him to justice. Drystan is also notable for the unintended negative concequences of his actions, all of which are responsible for his negative image throughout the world. For instance, his liberation of the Komugi Islands opened them up to exploitation from other pirate crews as Vyker Malasseai's forces were no longer standing to protect them. Therefore, there are some who fear his interference for it can be seen as bad luck. Appearance Drystan has several identifying characteristics, none more notable than his blue hair and blue eyes. As these traits aren't exactly the most common combination, Drystan is easily identifiable by his affinity towards the color blue as well as the red kerchief he wears on his head. Besides from his height, which increases only by two inches during the time-skip, most of Drystan's appearance remains unchanged during his voyage. He is a fair complected boy whose height isn't noticeably tall nor short. His body build is lean with some developed muscular structure and his facial make-up is round. Drystan's attire remains unchanged throughout the entirety of his travels, although there are some minor alterations to fit the climate of the various islands he visits. The overall design of his outfit is simple and more akin to that of a common citizen's. As previously mentioned, he wears his signature red kerchief over his head and he rarely takes it off. He is even known to sleep with it on. His torso is covered by a gray sleeveless shirt on top of a black tight fitting undershirt. The length of the over shirt is long, reaching down below his waist to the upper tips of his pelvis. Around his waist, hoisting up his blue shorts, is a black leather belt with a silver buckle. Category:Human Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:South Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Blue Wonder Pirates Category:Beyond the Shore Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters